The Scythe of Kronos
by Amygoobs
Summary: (I changed the name from The Return of Gaea) This is the first book in the "Gaea's Revenge" series. Percy, Annabeth, and the 7 are back! This time, the giants have taken over Camp Half Blood. What will the 7 do to stop it? I hope you enjoy Gaea's Revenge: Book 1, The Scythe of Kronos!
1. I Percy

**Hey guys! I hope you like my first chapter! Please comment! Ill try to write one more today!**

* * *

I

Percy

"Take that!" I told my girlfriend Annabeth. We were in the sword fighting arena, and I had just beaten her. "No fair!" she said with a smirk. I gave her back her new knife Leo had forged for her. I had it made to look exactly like the one she lost in Tartarus. "Thanks Percy" Annabeth smiled at me. I grinned and turned around. The whole camp was standing there watching us. They were probably betting on who would win because I saw money going around. "Really guys?" I said. They looked at me and smirked. "We couldn't help it!" Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin said. I shook my head, and walked out of the arena with Annabeth in tow. "I'll get you back" she promised me. "I can't wait" I smirked. She smiled and ran off to the Athena cabin. I watched her go. Then I went to my cabin to freshen up. Then the conch horn blew for dinner. I raced out of my cabin, and caught up with Annabeth. "I could eat a horse" I told her. "I don't think your dad would like that" she said. "You're probably right," I replied, laughing. We grabbed our plates and loaded them. I grabbed a cup, and sat down. "Blue Coke" I told the cup. It immediately filled with deep blue liquid. Annabeth sat down next to me. "I heard Rachel is coming to visit tomorrow" she told me. Rachel and her became good friends after the whole jealousy thing. It made me uneasy every time she said her name. Annabeth could tell when I got nervous. She smirked and went back to eating. "I'm going to the beach" I told her. She nodded. "I'll come join you later." I got up and left the dining pavilion.

When I reached the beach I saw my Pegasus, Blackjack, pawing at the sand. "What's up?" I said in my mind. "Another sea creature needs your help, My Lord." He replied. "Ok, I'm coming. You don't have to call me lord Blackjack." I said to him. "Ok boss" he nickered. He knew I hated him calling me that. I climbed on his back, and he soared through the skies. I climbed off of his back when he stopped, and plunged into the water. I swam to the bottom, and saw a shark stuck in a net. ""Hey buddy," I said to him. "I'm going to get you out of here okay? Just hold still." I uncapped Riptide and slashed the net to pieces. The shark said a quick thank you to me and swam away. I looked up, and saw Blackjack waiting for me. I knew Annabeth would be wondering where I was so swam back. "You're awesome boss" Blackjack said to me as I broke the surface. "Don't call me boss" I told him. He nickered and let me climb on his back.

Annabeth was waiting for me on the shore with her arms crossed. She looked kind've mad. "Good luck boss" Blackjack said as he dropped me off, and flew away. I sighed, and walked over to her. "Where have you been seaweed brain?" she asked me. "Blackjack wanted me to go help another sea animal" I told her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He always asks you at the worst times." "I know" I said. I walked her to her cabin, and kissed her goodnight. She smiled, and went inside. I turned around and started walking to my cabin. I hoped Rachel wasn't going to go and spout a prophecy tomorrow, but I had a bad feeling that we were about to go on another quest. I sighed and went inside my cabin. I found Tyson sleeping peacefully. I grinned, and went to sleep.

I was glad I didn't have nightmares when I woke up the next morning. I heard the conch horn blow for breakfast. I jumped out of bed, got dressed, and ran outside to the dining pavilion. Turns out Rachel had arrived because I saw her talking with Annabeth. I went over to say hi. "Morning seaweed brain" Annabeth told me. "Morning wise girl. Did you sleep well?" I asked her. "Yeah. How about you?" she grinned as she saw how messy my hair was. "I slept okay." I admitted. "Hey guys? I'm still here you know." Rachel said, grinning at us. "Sorry, Hi Rachel, how have you been?" I asked her. "I'm fine, how have you been?" she asked me. "I'm pretty good." I replied. Chiron came over and spoke to us, and I looked up at him. "Welcome back Rachel!" he said. "Glad to be back Chiron, Clarion Ladies Academy is boring" Rachel replied. "I bet." I told her. Annabeth gave me her shut up glare. "So, any new prophecies we should know about?" I asked Rachel. Annabeth kicked me under the table. "Actually, No" Rachel replied. "I just hope this trip will be prophecy free." "Sounds good to me" I said. Suddenly Rachel hunched over like someone punched her. Then she stood straight up, green mist pouring from her mouth.

_You shall go to Greece to release the camp,_

_The fleece will point the trail,_

_The seven combined will prevail,_

_The son of Poseidon's final stand,_

_And one shall die by a goddess's hand._

Rachel collapsed as soon as the prophecy was finished. I started to panic. The son of Poseidon's final stand? That didn't sound like I would be living by the end of the quest. The seven would be me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. The fleece must be the Golden Fleece, but how would it point the way? It's only powers were to heal. I looked at Annabeth. She was deathly pale. Everyone was looking at us like they were trying to figure out where to bury us. I steered Annabeth out of the pavilion. Once we were outside she collapsed in my arms. I held her as she sobbed. "Hey, it's going to be okay!" I told her. "The son of Poseidon's final stand? Percy it means that you are probably going to d-die." She started sobbing again. "Everything will be okay." I told her. But in my mind I knew things weren't okay.

* * *

**Duh Duh Duh the good old cliffhanger! Let me know what you think of it!**


	2. II Percy

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I have finished chapter 3 but im posting it tomorrow. I want the chapters to sink in before I post new ones. Here is chapter 2 of "The Return of Gaea!" Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

II

Percy

I took Annabeth to her cabin after she calmed down a bit. She was still crying when I left. I saw Grover running up to me with a panicked look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him. As soon as Grover caught his breath he told me. "Meeting at the Big House." He finally said. "You should probably grab Annabeth." "No, she's in too much of a shock. I'm not bringing her into this right now." I replied. "Ok, come on" Grover said as he sprinted to the Big House. I followed him, and we made it to the Big House in 3 seconds flat. Everyone was gathered in an intense conversation. "I'm here guys" I said. "Where's Annabeth?" Connor Stoll asked me. "She…I left her at her cabin. She needs time." I answered. Everyone looked at me worriedly. "So, the prophecy." I said. "I think it's about me, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo." "I agree Jackson" Jason said. Piper was standing next to him. "Do, you guys know when Hazel and Frank are coming to visit?" Leo asked. "Turns out, they are coming today, ironically." Chiron spoke up. "Great" I said. "Now about…" Before I could finish Hazel and Frank burst into the room. "Hey everyone!" Hazel said. Hazel dropped her smile when she realized the grimaces on our faces. "What happened?" Frank spoke up. "Rachel just spoke a prophecy." said Will Solace, from the Apollo cabin. Frank and Hazel went pale. "Who's it about?" Hazel asked weakly. "The seven." I answered. Frank looked like he was about to be sick. "What is the prophecy?" he asked. I answered before anyone else did.

_You shall go to Greece to release the camp,_

_The Golden Fleece will point the trail,_

_The seven combined will prevail,_

_The son of Poseidon's final stand,_

_One shall perish by a Goddess's hand._

"Oh, Percy…It isn't you in the prophecy! I can't be!" Hazel burst out when I was finished. "Who else is part of the seven who's a son of Poseidon huh?" I exploded. Hazel looked hurt. "I didn't mean…" I began but I stomped out of the room before I finished. I had to go see Annabeth. She was the only one who could lift my spirits right now.

When I got to the door of the Athena cabin, I heard someone sobbing inside. Instead of knocking I went right inside because I knew I would find Annabeth by herself, because everyone else was still in the Big House. I sat down next to her and hugged her. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I don't think that I'll be dying. It might be just a test of some sort." "The son of Poseidon's FINAL stand. Percy that can't have any other meaning!" Annabeth managed to get out. "Everything will be okay. We have faced death many times before right?" I reassured her. "I-I guess." She said. She got up and went to her desk. It was full of scrolls, and books. She grabbed Daedalus's Laptop from the drawer. Let me explain how she got it back. We found it when we were coming back from Tartarus when she got kidnapped by Kelli. She opened it up and searched about the Golden Fleece. "I don't get how it's supposed to guide us." Annabeth said. "All it says is it heals everything around it!" "Wait." I said. "Scroll down." She scrolled down and gasped. Turns out it guided Hercules to the Labyrinth one time. "That guy has been everywhere!" I said to her. She smiled. "This is huge! But the question is, why would we need to get to the labyrinth? Why did the prophecy say we had to save the camp?" "That's what troubles me." I said. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to the camp soon." Annabeth looked at me with a troubled look on her face. She looked back at her laptop. "It says that the Fleece has a magical tie to the Labyrinth somehow. That's how it can guide you. The question is…how?" she asked me. "I don't know. It doesn't say does it?" I asked her. "No, but I think we should go tell the camp…" Before she could finish her sentence, we heard a big crash outside. We looked at each other. I uncapped Riptide, and she unsheathed her knife. Together we ran outside.

"No!" I said. Gaea's earthborn giants were attacking the camp. They threw benches, trees, whatever they could get their hands on. I just about collapsed when I saw the anti-Poseidon, Polybotes. He wielded his trident and net. When he saw me he roared with laughter. "Percy Jackson" he said. "Do you know how much pain I went through reforming because of you?" "I hope it hurt" I told him, trying to sound brave, but the truth was I was terrified. Annabeth whimpered beside me. I had to stay strong for her. "Why don't we settle this like in New Rome?" I told him. "One on one" "Percy!" Annabeth whispered to me. "You have to have a god's help! You'll never beat him!" "I have to try." I told her. Before I went to face him she hugged me. "Good luck, seaweed brain." She whispered in my ear. "You too, wise girl." I replied. She broke away from me, smiled, and went to go help the others face the giants. "Let's get this done." I told him. I looked back at Annabeth, who was fiercely slashing at the anti-Zeus Porphyrion. I prayed to the gods to keep her alive if I died. Then I looked at Polybotes again, and advanced.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ill post chapter 3 tomorrow! Ill try to post one chapter every day! Comments please! **


	3. III Percy

**Hey guys. You guys just about convinced me to publish this early! ;). Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

III

Percy

I should've waited for Polybotes to come at me first. Instead being the seaweed brain I am, I charged him first. He anticipated this and tried to pierce me with his trident. I rolled out of the way just before it hit me. I got up; just to be knocked down when he came charging at me. Annabeth screamed my name as I fell. She tried to run to save me, but Polybotes caught her in his net as she was distracted. He held the trident at her throat. "Surrender yourself, and the camp, and your little friend here won't be killed." Polybotes said.

I shook with anger. I couldn't let him kill Annabeth. Athena's words came back to me, telling me of my fatal flaw. "To save a friend, you will sacrifice the world." Now I had to choose between Annabeth, and the camp. I looked at her. She was terrified, but her eyes told me to save the camp. I couldn't let her die. I did the only thing I could do. "Fine" I said. He got Porphyrion to bind my hands. Polybotes dropped Annabeth on the ground. She got up and tried to run to me, but Porphyrion stopped her. She looked at me. She desperately wanted to help me. Before I could stop her she spoke up to Polybotes. "Let Percy go. Take me instead." I thrashed in my binds trying to tell her to stop and run. Polybotes looked thoughtful. "Sorry girl, I can't let him go, but you can join him." He told her. I tried to yell "No! Run Annabeth!" but before I could a gag was placed in my mouth. Before I could try to stop it, Annabeth was tied up, gagged, and dropped down beside me.

I glared at Porphyrion. He just grinned and turned around signaling the others to capture the rest of the campers. I watched in horror as they gathered up the campers, bound them all together, and stuffed them into cabins. Annabeth tried to escape her bonds, but her knife was lying behind Polybotes. I tried to reach Riptide, but my hands were bound so tightly I could barely uncap it. It grew into a sword. I slashed at Annabeth's bonds, trying to set her free. Before I could finish, Porphyrion turned around and caught me. He grabbed my sword and threw it onto Half Blood Hill. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked at me. We knew it was helpless, but at least we were together. I heard a rustle in the bushes.

I looked, and I saw Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Piper hiding, waiting to attack. I signaled them to untie us then we'll take care of the rest. Jason got it, and tiptoed out of the bushes. He flipped his coin until he held an imperial gold sword. He took the gag out of my mouth. "Get Annabeth out of here!" I whispered to him. He looked pained, but turned to Annabeth, cut her bonds, and dragged her to the bushes. He left the gag in her mouth until she was safe so she wouldn't scream at him to get me first. Jason ran back to me and cut my bonds. Unfortunately, Polybotes heard us. He turned around and roared at us. I reached into my pocket to pull out Riptide. "Great" I muttered as I remembered that it was somewhere on Half Blood Hill in sword form. I didn't have much time to think because Polybotes was charging toward me and Jason. I rolled out of the way, and ran to Half Blood Hill. When I got there I immediately saw Riptide. I grabbed it and raced back to help Jason. To my relief I saw the rest of the seven helping him. Annabeth had grabbed her knife and now was fighting Polybotes, and she was losing. The blood drained from my face as I raced to go help her. Jason, Frank, and Leo were fighting Porphyrion. I guess they told Hazel and Piper to stay back. I knew that they probably tried to get Annabeth to stay back too, but knowing her for so long I knew she refused. "Annabeth!" I called to her. "Let me handle him! Get out of here!" "I'm not letting you fight him by yourself Percy!" she said when I reached her side. "I don't want to lose you Annabeth!" I practically begged her. "You won't Percy." She said, as she gave me a quick kiss. That gave me more strength. I charged Polybotes screaming "For Poseidon!" Annabeth was right behind me. She put her magic Yankees ball cap on and vanished. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder. I dodged Polybotes first strike, pulling Annabeth with me as I went down. She got up now visible, and charged him. I screamed for her to stop, knowing what he was going to do, but Annabeth surprised him. She stabbed his foot, and watched him fall to the ground in agony. Then she climbed onto him and put her knife at his neck. He snarled and threw her off. She hit the ground with a sickening thud. I could tell she was knocked out cold. "Annabeth!" I screamed. I ran at him angrier than ever. I stabbed him in his heart. He just laughed as I pulled my sword out.

"You can't defeat a giant without a god! The only weapon that could is in the Labyrinth! By the time you guys find it this place will be destroyed!" Polybotes boasted. Then I thought about the prophecy. It said we had to go to Greece to release the camp. Annabeth didn't have time to figure out how the Fleece worked before we had been attacked. I had an idea. A brilliant, but stupid, if it didn't work idea. I turned to Polybotes. "Let the seven try to find the weapon, give us time. It's the least you can do." I tried. Polybotes looked thoughtful. "You can have 10 days to find it. If you fail, this camp along with everyone inside will be…" Then he made a fist and smashed it against his other hand. "Got it" I said, as I ran to Annabeth. "Annabeth! Come on wake up!" I told her. She mumbled "Percy". I smirked knowing she was dreaming about me. I whispered her name once more, and she shot right up. "Dreaming about me again?" I smirked. "No!" Annabeth blushed. "Come on, we need to climb aboard the Argo II. Polybotes gave us ten days to find a weapon to fight them in the Labyrinth." I said. "Let's go find the crew!" she said. By the time I caught up with her, she had already told everyone about the plan. "Let's go start the Argo II up. Come on guys!" Leo said. We ran behind him as we crossed into the forest.

We found the Argo II. Leo got it running, and we shot into the sky. "I'm going to bed" I said to Annabeth. "I'll see if I have any useful dreams." "Okay, seaweed brain." Annabeth said. I kissed her and went to my room.

* * *

**Did you like IT? Comments please!**


	4. IV Annabeth

**Hi everyone! Special thanks to Allen r. for his support! Thank you everyone else who has supported me so far. Here is chapter 4 everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

IV

Annabeth

I couldn't believe just 2 hours ago, Camp Half Blood was taken over by all of the Gaea's children. I stared out at the sea thinking of the prophecy. Where would we have to go first? Just then, Percy came up behind me. "Guess who!" he said, as he covered my eyes. "Percy, really?" I said, taking his hands away. "I had too wise girl." He replied. "Did you have any dreams?" I asked him changing the subject. He frowned. "Yeah, your mother came to me." "Athena?" I said in disbelief. Percy nodded. "Yeah, she told me that we had to talk to Pasiphae on where the Labyrinth is." "That makes sense." I said thinking about Pasiphae had said that she rebuilt the Labyrinth. "Where is she?" "Well, exactly where the prophecy told us to go, Greece." Percy replied. "I'll go tell Leo in a moment. I have something to discuss with you." I told him. "Do you think that Gaea might be rising again?" Percy went paler than a white sheet of paper. "I think so" he said. "I mean how is it possible for those giants to rise so fast?" "That's what troubles me, Percy." I pursed my lips. "Hey, everything will be fine, as long as we're together." He said. I smiled. "Yeah". Before he could kiss me I ducked out from his reach, and started walking away. "I'm going to tell Leo!" I called back to him. As I looked back I saw him smirk. I shook my head and went to the engine room.

"Hey Leo" I said. "Oh, hi Annabeth. I was just finishing some repairs. What's up?" he replied. "Percy had a dream." I began. "We need to confront Pasiphae about the Labyrinth. Athena said she was in Greece." "Okay, Ill put in the coordinates right now." He promised me. I left the room, and accidently bumped into Piper. She was carrying a bagel. "Sorry, I was distracted" I said as I grabbed a piece of her bagel. We had a running joke about stealing each other's breakfast. She smiled. "It's fine, I was distracted too." I said goodbye and went to go find Percy. Frank was on the deck. "Where's Percy?" I asked him. "He jumped into the harbour when you left. I saw the whole thing." he said. I blushed. He smirked and looked toward the harbour. "Thanks," I finally said. I turned around and went to my quarters.

I took Daedalus's laptop out, and searched about the Golden Fleece some more determined to find out how it would help us. It didn't say anything. I was so frustrated that I just about threw the laptop when Percy came in. He sensed I was frustrated so he took the laptop and set it on the desk. Then he came back, and sat down next to me. "Pasiphae will tell us. Even if we have to almost slit her throat." Percy grinned. "Okay, Ill stop looking for it." I said to him. "Good, now come on, lunch is ready." He said. "Fine!" I said, getting up. I walked with him to the dining room. Piper and Jason looked bored, Hazel and Frank were eating happily, and Leo was fiddling with a wrench. I sat down at the head of the table, as always, and Percy sat down beside Leo. "Anything new?" Piper asked. "Well, Percy had a dream, and Athena came to him saying that we had to find Pasiphae in Greece. She is the only person who could tell us where the Labyrinth is." Leo said. Hazel groaned. "I hate her." "I'm sorry Hazel but she is the only person who knows where the Labyrinth is. She recreated it." I said to her. "Okay, fine" Hazel agreed. Frank put his arm around her. "You beat her before. She will think twice about challenging you this time." "I hope so." She agreed. "Let's eat, before we lose our appetite." Percy said. I smiled. We all told our plates what we wanted to eat, and started to dig in.

After lunch, I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep though. The prophecy was worrying me. I couldn't stop thinking of "The son of Poseidon's final stand" line. After all me and Percy have been through, it says that he dies. I can't have that happen. I'll die before I let that happen. With that thought I fell asleep.

I woke up to Percy sitting in the chair across the room. "Hey, seaweed brain," I muttered, sleepily. "Hey, wise girl. Just wanted to see you after your nap." He replied. "I know you're thinking about the prophecy, and you need to know that if I die, I die. There is nothing you can do about it. Just promise me if I die, that you will move on." "Percy I don't think I would be able to." I sniffled. He came over to me, and embraced me with a hug. "Just, try to, okay? Promise me." He said. "I-okay." I promised. "Good. Do you want to go see where we are right now?" He asked me. "Sure, let's go." I said.

"Hey guys, you're just in time. We are entering Greece." Leo said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Ill post chapter 5 tomorrow! Comment please!**


	5. V Hazel

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you all for your support. Special thanks to watercatcher for his/her tips on my story. I hope you like chapter 5! Enjoy!**

* * *

V

Hazel

My heart was pounding. I almost died last time I saw Pasiphae. Actually, correction, I would've died if Hecate hadn't come to help us. I shivered, thinking about the Labyrinth. Percy had said that Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and him had barely survived it. A real moral boaster, but I knew he wasn't thinking when he said it. Suddenly, the boat lurched forward, throwing everyone to the ground. "What in Hades?" Annabeth spluttered, as she sat up. I looked over the side of the ship, and saw why Festus had stopped it. There was 3 Phoenix's circling us. They had razor sharp beaks, and claws that looked like they could tear your throat out. I gulped and slowly pointed to them. Piper looked like she was about the scream. Before she could, I motioned for everyone to stay silent, as I grabbed my _spatha._ Percy uncapped Riptide, Annabeth unsheathed her knife, Jason flipped his coin until it turned into a sword, and Frank grabbed his bow. We all split up around the ship. I took the left flank with Frank. Jason took the right. He slashed at the bird closest to him. It squawked and disintegrated. I waited until the Phoenix in front of me lunged to kill me. I slashed my _spatha_ in an arc and it disappeared. Frank grinned, and hugged me.

I went to go help with the third. Turns out Percy, and Annabeth had it covered. They fought like a whirlwind. Annabeth was on one side of the Phoenix, and Percy was on the other. Percy yelled, and a wave from below us shot up, and trapped the Phoenix in a sphere of water. Annabeth took her knife and plunged it into its heart. It disintegrated, and Percy let the water drop back into the sea. They came over to us, grinning like madmen. "That was awesome!" Leo said. We all started grinning. "Leo, can you go check to see if there are anymore monsters on the radar?" Annabeth asked him. "Yeah, sure," Leo said, as he started walking away. "I thought Phoenix's were friendly." Percy said. "In Harry Potter they are friendly." "This isn't Harry Potter, seaweed brain! If you ever listened to Chiron, you would know that they are vicious, demigod eating creatures!" Annabeth said. She looked pretty annoyed. Percy put his hands up. "Okay, okay!" Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked away. I smiled as Percy raced after her. They were so good together. "Well, I think it has been a long day. We should all probably get some rest. We can find Pasiphae tomorrow." Jason said, as he put an arm around Piper. We all nodded and went to our sleeping quarters. I entered my room. I remembered the last time I was in here. We were trying to stop Gaea from awakening. _Gaea,_ I thought. The only way the giants could have been reborn so quickly is if she healed them.

I had a feeling Annabeth already knew this, but I went to her cabin to tell her anyway. It wasn't a long trip. She was two cabins down from me. I knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard her say. I went inside, and was immediately shocked. Annabeth's cabin was in shambles. Books were strewn everywhere, clothes were tossed in random places, and her bed was covered in documents. "What happened in here?" I asked her. "I'm kind've stressed." She admitted. "This looks like you're more than stressed." I told her. She shrugged. "I know you might have already thought of this," I began. "But, I was thinking, and the only way the giants could've reborn that quickly is if Gaea healed them." Annabeth looked pale. She knew I was right. "That scenario did go through my mind," she admitted. "I just didn't think it was possible. I mean, we just defeated Gaea!" Annabeth continued. "That's what I thought too," I said. "Well, I better get going," I told her. "Hazel, everything will be fine. Nobody is going to die on my watch," Annabeth reassured me. I nodded, smiled at her, and walked out of the room.

"Percy!" I woke up when I heard someone screaming. It took me a minute to register where I was. I lunged for my _spatha_, and raced out of the room. I ran to Annabeth's room, knowing she'd be one of the only people who would scream Percy's name. I barged into her cabin. She was paralyzed against the wall, staring at something ahead of her. I looked where she was staring, and I saw a spider as big as my fist. Before I could kill it, Percy burst into the room. It took him about 3 seconds flat, to realize what Annabeth was screaming about. He uncapped Riptide, and killed it with one swipe. Then he peeled Annabeth off of the wall, and held her until she stopped shivering. Percy looked at me with his "tell you later" look. I went out of the room to give them some privacy.

A few minutes later, Percy came out of Annabeth's room. He came over to me. "Annabeth has been even more terrified of spiders since Arachne. She says she has flashbacks every time she sees one." Percy told me. "Oh, she did look pretty scared." was all I said. Percy nodded. "I'm going to go jump in the harbor. Maybe some of the Naiads know where Pasiphae is." He said. "Okay, I'm going to go eat." I said as I walked away.

A few minutes later, Jason entered the dining area with Piper. "Everyone is on the deck," Jason said. "We are heading into Greece now."

* * *

**Im really dragging the Greece thing arent I? Comment please!**


	6. VI Leo

**Hey guys! I know you probably want me to update at least twice every day but this is the fastest I can get them to you. (Even if I have a couple extra chapters done). Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

VI

Leo

I'm officially the world's dumbest son of Hephaestus. I can't believe I forgot to check the radar! I ended up getting us just about killed by my stupidity. I wish for the second time, that I could invent a "slap-Leo-in-the-face-machine." I cursed silently as I started to check the radar for anything suspicious. Nothing. As I went to report it, I heard something hissing in the engine room. Great, I thought. Now I have a faulty engine! But, when I opened the door, that wasn't the case. Inside there was a telkhine going through it. "Hey!" I screamed at him. "Get out of here!" The telkhine looked at me and growled. "Leo Valdez, surrender now!" "Um…I don't think so." I said as I grabbed a crowbar, and advanced. The telkhine snickered. (Well it looked like snickering.) It grabbed a sword from its belt, (just my luck). I met its first strike. I screamed, hoping that the others would hear me, as I hit it on the head with my crowbar. It collapsed instantly. "That's what you get for messing with Leo Valdez!" I boasted.

About two seconds later, Percy, Annabeth, and Jason raced into the room with their weapons drawn. "You guys are a bit late," I told them as I pointed my crowbar at the telkhine. Percy grinned. "Nice one man." "Thanks," I replied. To finish the job, Percy took Riptide, and slashed the telkhine to dust. "How could a telkhine get into the ship?" Annabeth asked bewildered. "I have no idea. I just heard a hissing noise, and found him messing with the engine." I replied. "I'm going to check to make sure that it didn't wreck anything." I continued. "Sounds good" Annabeth replied. "After, we should probably start searching for Pasiphae." Jason put in. "Sounds good to me." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. "I'm going to go tell the girls." Jason said. Percy and Annabeth nodded. Jason smiled and left the room. "I'm going to my room," Annabeth told Percy. "I'm coming to then," Percy smirked. She rolled her eyes, and left the room. Percy followed her. I smirked. "Okay Festus, let's see what the stupid telkhine did to my engine."

Twenty minutes later, I was covered in oil, telling the crew a status report. "The telkhine didn't do any real damage. He didn't get enough time." I informed the others. Annabeth let out a breath of relief. "Well, I guess that means we need to find Pasiphae now." She addressed everyone. Percy nodded, putting an arm around her. "I think Hazel should lead." He said. Hazel was wide-eyed. "Why me?" she asked Percy. "Because, you have fought her before. I think it seems fit for you to lead us." Percy admitted. Hazel gulped. "Okay." She said in a small voice. We all got off the ship. Hazel took the lead, (almost unwillingly), and started to guide us through Greece. Annabeth was commenting on all of the structures she saw. (It started to get annoying.) After traveling for what seemed hours, we came to a well-used road. Hazel stopped abruptly, almost making me fall into Annabeth, (which wouldn't have made Percy very happy with me.) I gasped. In front of us was the Parthenon. Annabeth's stormy grey eyes widened. "I can't believe I'm standing in front of the Parthenon." She said. Percy grinned. Hazel went pale. "Guys, Pasiphae is in the Parthenon. I can sense it."

I felt my eyes widening. Pasiphae was here! Annabeth was going to be pretty angry. This was her mother's temple. The idea of another minor goddess being in it probably would boil her brain. I was right. Annabeth's expression hardened. "That witch is in my mother's temple! She is going to pay!" Annabeth said as she unsheathed her knife. Luckily Percy grabbed her before she could race into the temple, and beat the goddess up. He muttered a few words to her, and the angry light died from her eyes. I looked at Hazel. She was staring at the temple, with Frank trying to comfort her. I thought about Calypso, and my promise to her. I needed to find her. When this quest is over with I am going to find her. I won't stop until I do. "Come on, we need to get this over with." I finally said. The others nodded, and Hazel was first inside. When I got inside, I was flabbergasted. The place was beautiful. Marble columns with pictures of Athena lined the room. In the center was a plaque. It said:

ATHENA PARTHENOS

"That must've been where the statue once stood." I said, pointing out the obvious. Annabeth nodded. I could tell she was thinking about Arachne, because she turned pale when I said it. Percy put an arm around her. "Where is Pasiphae anyway?" he asked. "Good question." I heard someone's cold voice say.

* * *

**I am so evil arent I? Who do you think it is? Is it Pasiphae? Or some other monster... I'll leave you to ponder that. Thanks for your support so far! Another chapter will come tomorrow! Comment please!**


	7. VII Hazel

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I didnt update yesterday. Fanfiction had a glitch, and then I wasnt home all day so... Heres chapter 7 i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

VII

Hazel

I slowly turned around. Pasiphae appeared in front of the doorway. With a flick of her hand a door appeared, and slammed shut, locking us inside. Frank squeezed my hand, and I stepped forward. "Pasiphae, we require your assistance." I told her. Pasiphae cackled. "What make you think I will help, foolish girl." She sneered. I ignored the jibe and continued. "Our camp is in danger. The giants have taken it over. The only weapon that will defeat them is in your Labyrinth." "What would that be?" Pasiphae asked, suddenly looking curious. "The scythe of Kronos." I said. The room seemed to drop 20 degrees when I said it. Pasiphae looked shocked. "How do you know that it the scythe is in the Labyrinth?" she asked. "Athena came to Percy. She told him of the scythe, and how it is in the Labyrinth." Annabeth spoke up. Pasiphae looked us over, like she wanted to figure out the most painful way to kill us. "I will help you on one condition." She finally said. "What would that be?" I asked. She smiled cruelly. Before she could say anything, the door that she made appear on the entrance was blasted off of its hinges.

Thalia and Nico stepped into the room. Thalia was armed with her bow and arrow, and Nico was armed with his Stygian Iron sword. Pasiphae looked shocked. All of the Big Three's children were standing in front of her. I knew she was thinking of an escape plan. "About that condition?" I asked her. "You will need to defeat me, and alas that is impossible." Pasiphae said in a cool voice. I looked at the others. Frank looked at me and gave an encouraging nod. I gulped. "Deal." I said weakly. Pasiphae gave me a wicked grin. "You think you can defeat me again! You had Hecate helping you! She is no longer here you foolish girl!" she hissed at me. I thought a heard her voice quiver when she said it. Please Hecate, help me! I prayed to her. I looked at Pasiphae and I knew a plan. "Stand back guys!" I said. Pasiphae looked bewildered. I concentrated on all of the riches beneath me. I felt a hum of energy. I screamed, and thousands of jewels flew at Pasiphae, burying her.

Pasiphae dug her way out. She looked at me with pure loathing. "My turn." She hissed. She raised her hands, and black mist poured from her. She pointing her finger at me, and all of the mist slammed into me. I saw my worst nightmares come to life. I saw Frank dying, Camp Jupiter being destroyed, and worst of all I saw my mother's last moments. I screamed, and the mist slammed into the walls. Pasiphae looked at me with amazement. I smirked. Her amazement turned into an evil grin. She looked at Frank, and summoned more black mist. It swirled around Frank. I just about collapsed in horror. Instead, I began to think. I called some white mist. I shot it toward Frank. The black mist evaporated when it came in contact with the white mist. Frank collapsed on the ground. I scrambled over to him. I sighed with relief when I heard him breathing. I made the white mist swirl around everyone for protection. I unsheathed my _spartus, _and slammed into her with so much force, that she fell, with me on top of her. I held my sword at her throat. "Are you done yet?" I whispered to her. She spat in my face, but I didn't back down. I pushed my sword a bit deeper into her neck. She looked at me with pure loathing. "Use the Fleece. It will point the way." And with that, she disappeared from under me.

"She is a coward!" Thalia said, as she put away her bow. Annabeth ran to Thalia, and gave her a bear hug. "What are you doing here!" she asked Thalia. Percy had told me about how Annabeth got to camp a few months ago. Thalia and her were like sisters. "Well, Artemis told me of your quest, and I wanted to come help. I met Nico on the way, and well…here we are!" Thalia told us. Nico put his sword away, and came over to me. "How are you?" he asked. "I've been better." I admitted. Nico smirked. "I bet." Then Percy came up to Nico. "Hey man, how are you?" he asked. "I'm okay." Nico told him. Percy grinned. "I hate to interrupt your little chat." Annabeth began, as she came toward us. "But, we need to get out of here." "Why so quickly?" Percy said, as he put his arm around her. She uncoiled herself from him. "We need to sneak into the camp to grab the Fleece!" she said. Annabeth looked at us with that fire in her eyes "Your right Annabeth, we should go." I said. Annabeth nodded. She turned away, and started toward the Argo II. Percy rolled his eyes, and followed her.

_Frank_, I thought. I spun around. He was still on the ground. I ran over to him. "Frank! Come on, wake up!" I told him. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. "Frank!" I screamed in his face. He still didn't move. Tears started rushing down my face. I covered my face in my hands, and cried. "You didn't think I would leave you that easily, did you?" A voice said. I looked down at Frank. He was smirking. I tackled him with a hug. "Oh," he gasped. "Can't breathe!" "Sorry!" I said, as I let go of him. I helped him to his feet. I made him lean on me for support. He was still woozy from the mist. I turned to Nico and Thalia. "Would you guys want to come with us?" I asked hopefully. Thalia looked at Nico. "We wouldn't miss it." She said. With that, we exited the Parthenon.

* * *

**What will they do now? Comment please!**


	8. VIII Percy

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your support. Can someone betaread this story? I would love to get some tips to make it the best it can be. I made this book part of a new series I made: Gaea's Return. This is Book 1. I changed the name from "The Return of Gaea" to "The Scythe of Kronos". Thank you all for your continued support. Enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

VIII

Percy

I stared down at the sea. The waves were rolling angrily. The Argo II seemed depressing to me. It reminded me of our last quest. I remember when Gaea almost killed Annabeth, and how I couldn't help her. "Hey seaweed brain" a voice said from behind me. I spun around thinking it was Annabeth, but it was Thalia. "I told you not to call me that!" I told her. "Sorry, I don't know what else to call you!" Thalia said, with a smirk. "Pinecone face," I muttered. "Do you want to get blasted again?" she asked me. I remembered the first time she did that. It was right after Annabeth was taken by Dr. Thorn. I clenched my fists at the thought. "Percy?" Thalia asked me uncertainly. Suddenly I was back in Tartarus. Annabeth was blind, trying to find me. I screamed as the arai surrounded me. "PERCY!" I heard someone scream at me. The last thing I remembered was Annabeth leaning over me, with a look of pure terror on her face.

I woke up in my room. Annabeth was patting my head with a cool cloth. "Percy!" she exclaimed, before crushing me half to death with a hug. "Good to see you too." I told her. She let go of me, but her smile melted off of her face. "What happened?" she asked. Thalia screamed for me to come, and I saw you just fall… She had tears in her eyes. I knew she was very upset. "Hey. It's okay! I'm here now!" I told her, as I sat up and pulled her into a hug. "Percy what happened?" she asked me. "I had a flashback from in Tartarus, when those arai were cursing us." I admitted. She broke down, and started crying into my chest. "It's going to be okay." I told her. "We are never going to that place again." As soon as I said it, I started thinking. What if Gaea sent us back there? If she is trying to rise again… Annabeth stood up, and rubbed her eyes." I'm going to get some sleep." She said. "Okay. Goodnight wise girl." I told her. She smiled. "Goodnight seaweed brain." She finally said. She left the room, and I couldn't help thinking about what would happen if she died. I would probably not be able to live with myself. With that happy thought, I fell asleep.

I had horrible nightmares. I saw Gaea cackling as me and Annabeth drowned in brown muck. I couldn't breathe. I held on to Annabeth's hand. If we were going to die, it would be together. Just when I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I woke up.

I was horrified. Chiron once told me that demigod dreams ALWAYS come true. I'd like to tell you I laughed about it but the truth was I started crying. Yup, crying. After all me and Annabeth have been through, we were just going to die in a pile of muck? It wasn't fair! 5 minutes later, I was calm, and ready to face the others. I stepped out of my cabin, and heard screaming. The scream was familiar though. _Annabeth, _I thought. I uncapped Riptide, and went to find her. She was on the deck, with her knife drawn. She looked terrified. When I saw what she was looking at I ran to her side.

Arachne was standing in front of us, looking victorious. "I will finally have my revenge!" she hissed at us. Annabeth looked like she was about to faint. "You'll have to go through me before you can touch her," I snarled, as I stepped in front of Annabeth. Arachne hissed with laughter and lunged. I rolled out of the way, pulling Annabeth with me. Arachne smashed into the engine room door. She got up, and lunged for Annabeth. I pushed Annabeth out of the way, and I found Arachne on top of me, ready to bite my head off. "This will be pleasant," she hissed. "Yeah, for me." I said. Annabeth got my message, and plunged her knife into Arachne's side. She twisted it around. Arachne scrambled off of me, and tried to tend to her wounds. I walked up to her. "This is for terrifying Annabeth twice now!" I said as I plunged my sword through her abdomen. Arachne hissed in pain. "And this, is for everything else!" I roared, as I plunged Riptide through her heart. She stopped moving, and broke down into dust. Annabeth came over to me, squashing me with a hug. I winced in pain, and she immediately let go. My side burned like fire. "She bit you!" Annabeth said in horror. I looked down and saw the teeth marks. "Help! We need some ambrosia!" Annabeth screamed. Then I felt myself falling. I hit the ground, and passed out instantly.

"PERCY! Please wake up!" I heard Annabeth scream. I started to slip into consciousness. I opened my eyes, and saw Annabeth crying in her hands. My side wasn't burning anymore. I saw some ambrosia on the table next to me. "Annabeth, I'm right here." I told her. Annabeth took her face out of her hands, and immediately broke into a grin. She leaned over and kissed me. That pretty much made up for everything. "I thought you were dying, Percy!" she told me, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Hey! I promised never to leave you didn't I? I told her. She grinned in satisfaction. "You should get some rest." She told me. I grabbed her hand, and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

**Duh duh duh cliffhanger! I have another chapter already made so I will post it tomorrow. Again, if you guys wanna beta read this book, go ahead. I would love the help. Comment please! If we reach 30 comments by tomorrow chapter 11 will be jam packed with jasper, and maybe a little more of Percabeth! hurry and comment!**


	9. IX Percy

**Hey guys.**

**Im very sad . Only one person commented, and no one followed my story when I posted chapter 8. Is my story even good? I am now going to step up my game. That means more Percabeth, Jasper, and Frazel. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

* * *

IX

Percy

Stupid demigod dreams. I dreamed once again, about, Annabeth and I drowning. _"You thought you could stop me from rising, my little pawn? Last time was only the beginning. I am even more powerful now. You and your beloved's blood will wake me. This time none of your friends will be able to save you." _Gaea spoke in my mind. _"For now, I will keep you in my embrace, so you can't get any ideas." _Annabeth gripped on my fingers. I pulled her closer, and prayed that we would survive. When I couldn't hold my breath any longer, I woke up.

I just about screamed. Standing over me was Annabeth, her grey eyes glistening in humor. "You need to stop doing that." I whispered to her, when I realized it was in the middle of the night. "Coach Hedge isn't here to tie bells around our necks," she whispered back. I smirked and sat up. I just about told her about the dream, but I stopped myself. I would tell her later. "Where do you want to go this time?" I asked her. "I don't know…I just need to talk to you," she said as her eyes went dark. "Me too." I said. I got up, pushed Annabeth out the door, and changed clothes. Five minutes later, I was freshened up. I walked out of my room, and Annabeth was gone.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. An invisible hand clamped on my mouth. "Be quiet! Do you want to be caught?" someone asked. "Really, wise girl?" I said, as the hand let go of my mouth. Annabeth took off her Yankees ball cap, and appeared before me, smirking. "You're so easy to trick." She said smugly. "Remember to say that to monsters before I kill them," I smirked. She laughed, and grabbed my hand. She took me through hallway after hallway, until we came to a very familiar room. The pegasi stables. I looked around, and then I looked at her raising my eyebrows. Annabeth blushed. "It reminds me of the zoo truck, and…" she stopped herself. "…the last quest?" I finished her sentence. She nodded. I took her hand, and sat down. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, as she sat down, and leaned against my shoulder. "I had a nightmare," Annabeth admitted.

"I did too. What was it about?" I asked. "I saw me and you drowning in a muddy lake. Gaea was whispering in my mind about her rising again, and how she was going to use us as sacrifices this time, instead of Piper and Jason." She said. I shivered as I thought about how she used them to try to awaken. We stopped her of course, but they just about died. "I had the same nightmare." I told Annabeth. She sat up, and looked at me with wide eyes. "Percy, you don't think..." she paused. "We are going to die? Do you?" "We can't afford to think like that Annabeth. It could be some sort of a trick to make us panic." I reassured her. Annabeth loosened her shoulders, and leaned her head on mine. "We should probably go back to our rooms. I don't want the same incident happening again." I told her. "Okay," she said getting up. She helped me up, and we started to walk back to our cabins in silence. When we reached my cabin, I finally spoke. "Everything is going to be okay." I assured her. "We have survived 2 great prophecies. I think we can survive a measly one quest prophecy." She wouldn't meet my eyes. "I hope your right…" she replied. I made her meet my eyes. "We will," I told her firmly. She smiled, and kissed me. "Goodnight, seaweed brain." She said, as she walked away. "Goodnight, wise girl." I replied.

I tried not to sleep. I was afraid of having the same dream. Eventually, my body betrayed me and I found myself dozing off. In my dream, I saw Annabeth lying down in front of Gaea. Annabeth's knife was in Gaea's hands, and it was full of blood. I ran over to Annabeth, ignoring Gaea, and turned her over. Her eyes were glassy, and she had a bloody wound near her heart. "No…" I muttered. "Annabeth!" I yelled as I shook her. She was lifeless as a rag doll. I looked up at Gaea, with pure hatred in my eyes. She looked at me smugly. I uncapped Riptide, and tried to stab her, but she was too fast. I ended up on the other side of the room. Gaea was now holding Riptide. I knew that it wouldn't return to me if it was in her hands. I stood up, shakily, and walked toward her. She watched me coming, and her eyes lit up in triumph. Instead of accepting that I was about to die, I grabbed Annabeth's other knife she hid in her shirt sleeve for emergencies. As I approached Gaea, I looked back at Annabeth. Tears were threatening to spill, but I wouldn't let Gaea realize that she was winning. I took Annabeth's knife, and plunged it into Gaea's stomach. Too late, I realized that she had stuck me with Annabeth's other knife. I gasped, and fell down. That was when I woke up.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! You are going to hate me when you read chapter 10. but I told you I was going to step up my game! When you read chapter 10, please dont give me flames before you read chapter 11. Comment Please!**


	10. X Annabeth

**Hey guys! **

**Your gonna hate me when this chapters done, but it was necessary. Enjoy..or cry about chapter 10!**

* * *

X

Annabeth

I didn't sleep all night. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw myself drowning in brown muck. After an hour of that, I gave up, and pulled out Daedalus's laptop. I was so frustrated with the Golden Fleece. Pasiphae didn't really even tell us anything! The trip was basically a waste. At about 3 am, Percy came in. "Hey couldn't sleep?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nightmares…" Percy told me. By the look on his face, I knew it was bad. "What was it about?" I asked him. "I don't want to scare you; I don't think I should share it." He told me. "Percy come on, just tell me." I urged. He took a shaky breath, and sat down beside me. "Gaea was standing over you, with your knife, and you were on the ground…in a pool of blood…" he managed to get out. "I tried to kill Gaea but…she stuck her knife in my stomach. That was when I woke up." I felt like crying. I didn't let my tears show though. "Percy…if I die on this quest…you need to carry on with your life, okay?" I told him forcefully. Percy looked at me. "If you die, there's no one left for me to live for." He said, as he pulled me close. Okay, now I was truly in danger of crying. Percy knew it too. I remember drifting off in his arms, thinking more about the prophecy, and how at least one of us would probably not make it back alive.

I woke up with no nightmares. It was like heaven. Ten seconds later, I realized that Percy was gone. I got up groggily, and went to find him. My first stop was his room, but he wasn't there. "_That's funny." _I thought. I walked upstairs to the deck. He wasn't there either. Instead I saw a note on the railing.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_I decided to jump into the harbour to see if the Nereids know anything about the quest. I'll see you later._

_Love, _

_Seaweed Brain_

I folded up the note and stuffed it in my back pocket. At least I knew where he was now, but I kind've wished he would've taken me with him. The Argo II was depressing. I sighed, and left to go find Leo. I needed to find out how close we were to Camp Half Blood. As I was walking down the stairs, Percy jumped up on the deck, with claw marks on his chest. "Percy?" I asked uncertainly. He gave me his lopsided grin, and fell on the ground.

"PERCY!" I screamed as I ran to his side. The claw marks were spilling blood. "_Why didn't the water heal him?" _I thought. Then it hit me. This was a life threatening injury. Water wouldn't heal him. "HELP ME!" I screamed. Jason heard me, and raced upstairs, with Piper tagging along. "Annabeth! What's wrong?" Jason asked me. His eyes widened as he saw Percy on the ground, with claw marks on his chest. Piper covered her mouth with her hands; her eyes were as round as bowling balls. "I'll go get some ambrosia!" Piper managed to get out. She raced down the stairs. Jason raced over to me, and checked his pulse. "There's no beat!" He practically yelled. I pushed Jason away, and shook Percy. "Come on seaweed brain! Pull through! I love you! Don't you dare leave me!" I screamed at him. Jason put his hand on my shoulder. "I can help," he whispered to me. I nodded, and gave him some space. Jason screamed, and a bolt of lightning hit Percy's chest. Jason checked his pulse again. Jason shook his head, and called some more lightning, I started to cry hysterically. "PERCY! Don't leave me!" I screamed in Percy's face. "I love you!" Just then, Piper came up with the ambrosia. She gave it to me and I stuffed a chunk in Percy's mouth. Jason summoned more lightning. After another two rounds of lightning bolts, I put my ear on Percy's chest, hoping to hear his heart beating. Instead I heard silence. "PERCY! You promised you would never leave me!" I screamed in despair. Piper hugged me, and whispered words of encouragement, but it didn't help. I just stared at Percy's lifeless body, wishing I was dead too.

* * *

**I cant believe i KILLED percy! Please no flames until youve read the next chapter, which Ill post tomorrow! Im sorry im plain nasty to u guys. Please comment!**


	11. XI Annabeth

**Hey guys!**

**I got the sweetest comment from a guest yesterday. I would like to thank you so much for this comment! **

**Guest chapter 8 . Dec 1**

love this! i think you just as good Rick Riordan

**Martharose asked if i could have annabeth and percy make love. To answer your question. I cant. I am only 13. I dont want to be writing like that yet. But I would like to thank Martharose for her support! Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

XI

Annabeth

For almost an hour now, I've been just staring at Percy's body, cursing the gods. Why could they be so cruel! After all we've been through! Sobs started to rack my body again. "The son of Poseidon's final stand." I muttered. I was going into shock. I couldn't live without Percy. At that thought, I lied down against Percy's body, wishing I could die.

I had a nightmare about Percy dying, and how I was too late to save him. I woke up with a start. My "pillow" had moved. "_Wait!" _I thought. I sat up immediately, and stared at Percy's body. His chest was moving up and down. "PERCY!" I screamed in relief. Percy's eyes fluttered open. "Annabeth?" he asked. "I'm here!" I gasped. Tears were stinging my eyes, and I let them spill. "What…what happened?" he asked me. "You died! You…You…d…died!" I screamed, as I broke down crying. Percy looked shocked. He tried to get up, but winced in pain, as he realized that there were claw marks across his chest. "Annabeth…" he murmured. I looked up at him. "I'm okay; it's going to be okay! Please stop crying." He told me softly. I nodded, and lied down next to him. The last thing I remembered was Percy's arm around me, and realizing that he wasn't gone, that he was here with me.

I woke up to Piper screaming. She was looking down at me and Percy with a shocked expression on her face. I turned my head toward him, who was looking at Piper with his signature lopsided grin. "You…you were dead!" Piper choked out. "Good to see you too." Percy said, grinning. Piper broke into a smile. Jason raced into the room, with his sword drawn. "Piper! Are you okay? I heard you screaming." Jason said. Jason turned his head to us. His expression turned from shock to happiness. "Annabeth what happened?" Jason asked me. "I don't know. I just woke up to Percy breathing." I said. Jason looked bewildered, and turned to Percy. "I'm going to get some ambrosia for your scratches." He said. "Thanks man." Percy said. Jason turned and walked out of the room, pulling Piper with him.

I sat up and turned to Percy, examining his wounds. As I did so, he managed to sit up, and pull me into his arms. "I'm sorry for what happened." He whispered in my ear. "You don't have to be sorry." I replied. "It wasn't your fault." I pulled away and looked at him. "What happened down there?" I asked. "I don't really know. The only thing I remember is the Nereid's, and when I greeted you." He said. I thought about the ordeal for a moment, wondering what it could've been. Percy made me look at him. "I love you." He said. My heart started to race, and I kissed him. "I love you too." I said as I drew away. He smiled. Before I could say anything else, Percy's eyes rolled up into his head, and he hit the floor.

"Percy?" I said, as I shook him. When there was no response, I checked his breathing. It was slow and shallow. I started to panic. I couldn't lose him again! I was about to go find Jason, when he walked into the room carrying the ambrosia. When he saw the panicked look on my face, he raced over, and gave me the ambrosia. Jason checked Percy's pulse again, as I stuffed the ambrosia square into his mouth. "He's not doing too well." Jason told me. I almost started to cry again, but I held it in. "Annabeth, I need you to speak to him, give him positive thoughts. That might help him pull through." Jason told me. I nodded. I turned toward Percy. "Come on seaweed brain, stay with me." I started in a collective voice, but then I started to break down. "You promised to never leave me again, and I'm still holding you to it! Come on, Percy stay with me!" I started screaming how much I cared about him and how I would not survive if he died etcetera. I started to notice Percy's breathing strengthen. Soon he gasped and opened his eyes. The wounds on his chest started to heal. "Percy!" I said, as I squashed him into a hug. "I…can't breathe!" Percy managed to get out. "Sorry." I said, as I pulled away. He grinned, and sat up. He turned to Jason. "Thanks for the help." He said. "Don't mention it." Jason replied. Just then Leo burst into the room. "Guys! We are almost at Camp! You better get up here." He said. As he left, we made a silent agreement to not tell anyone else about today's events. I grabbed Percy's hand, and together we raced out the door.

* * *

**Okay, now does me killing percy make sense? I needed to have something horrible happen, and I looked at the prophecy and it struck me! Comment please!**


	12. XII Leo

**Hey everyone! **

**thank you for the support so far! I really appreciate it. I just wish more people were following :/**

**Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

XII

Leo

When I walked into the room to inform the group about reaching Camp Half Blood, I had a sudden feeling that something horrible had happened. I looked at Percy and saw his shirt ripped apart. Instead of asking what happened, I just decided to inform them, and ask Annabeth about it later. "Hey guys just thought I should tell you that we have made it to Camp Half Blood." I said. Annabeth nodded, and I walked out the door. Annabeth followed me with her hand gripping Percy's. I decided to pull her away now. I was curious.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked. She nodded, but was reluctant to leave Percy. I took her to the engine room. "Okay, please don't lie to me. What happened?" I asked her. "Percy…he showed up on the dock with claw marks on his chest, and then he…he…d…died." She choked out. I felt my mouth drop down into an O. "He was d…dead for about an hour. Then he came back to life. We…we just about lost him again…but luckily Jason had a few ideas. Percy seems steady now. He doesn't actually know what had happened." Annabeth said. She broke down in tears. I always found Annabeth scary, but I have never seen her cry before. It made me think differently about her. I walked over to her, and awkwardly patted her on the back until she stopped crying. "This is ridiculous." She said. "Your boyfriend was dead for an hour. I would judge you if you weren't crying." I reassured her. She smiled at me, and I felt a spark of friendship. "I'm going to go see everyone else. Just keep this to yourself, okay Leo?" she told me. "Okay, I won't say anything." I replied. Then we left the engine room to go see Camp Half Blood.

When we set foot on the deck, Piper saw Annabeth, and came over to give her a hug. After, Annabeth joined Percy. I smiled sadly, as I thought about Calypso, and how I promised I would come back for her. I meant it. After this quest I was going to start searching for her. I went over to the railing and looked down. I was horrified about what Camp Half Blood looked like. Cabins looked like they were trashed, the Big House was ripped apart, and the giants were sitting in the sword fighting arena, while the campers, who were tied up against posts, were trying to escape there bonds. "I didn't think Camp Half Blood would ever look this bad." Percy muttered. We all nodded. "I scanned the camp for the Golden Fleece. It was still on Thalia's tree, on Half Blood Hill. "What's the plan, Annabeth?" I asked. Annabeth turned to me. "We land the Argo II in the forest. Then Percy, Piper, and Jason will create a diversion, so me, you, and Hazel can retrieve the Fleece." Annabeth explained. "Sounds good, wise girl." Percy said. Annabeth punched his arm playfully. "I'll go tell Festus." I said, as I ran to the control panel. "Festus, I need you to land in the forest okay?" I told him. I heard him reply "Okay" in Morse code. I took control of the steering, and made us go down.

After I landed the ship, we all split up. Annabeth turned to Percy before leaving. "Be careful okay?" she told him. "Don't worry about me, you need to be careful." He said. She kissed him, and they split up. "When l give the signal, you guys run to the Fleece. Don't worry about Peleus. He doesn't attack demigods." Annabeth told us. She watched through the bushes, as Percy, Jason, and Piper tried to stall the giants. "Ready?" she said. Me, Hazel, and Frank got ready to sprint. "Go!" Annabeth hissed to us. Frank and Hazel drew their weapons, and we charged up the hill.

We made it to the Fleece, but Peleus wasn't that friendly to us. I guess he didn't realize we were the "greatest demigods of the century". Peleus uncurled himself from the tree, and lunged for me. I managed to avoid his jaws, and reach for the Fleece. Peleus turned around, and tried to rip my arm off, but I rolled out of the way. Frank and Hazel defended me, but they knew they couldn't kill Peleus. He was our guardian. I grabbed the Fleece as Peleus was trying to kill Frank. I signaled to them, and they ran after me.

When we got to the Argo II, I dropped the Fleece off, and walked over to Annabeth. She looked horrified and I realized why. Percy was on the ground, with Polybotes standing over him, ready to thrust his trident down, and kill Percy. I heard Annabeth unsheathe her knife. I didn't have time to stop her. She raced over to Percy. It was my turn to be horrified. Annabeth was taking on Polybotes, trying to buy Percy time. She was losing the fight. I looked over to where Piper and Jason were standing, but they were too busy fending off the other giants. They couldn't help Percy and Annabeth. I took a hammer out of my belt, and went to go help them. Hazel and Frank followed me. I screamed a battle cry, and took on Polybotes with Annabeth. Together we struck at him, and dodged his strikes. I heard Percy moaning in the background. I turned to Annabeth. "I've got this. Go help Percy!" I screamed over the noise of swords clashing. "I can't let you fight him alone!" She yelled back. "I've got Hazel and Frank to help me! Go help him!" I screamed. She looked torn. "Okay." She muttered, as she ran to Percy. "Let's finish this fish boy." I told Polybotes.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! This is funny. Almost all of my chapters end if cliffhangers now. lol. What can I say? I love agonizing people over books :D**


	13. XIII Frank

**hey everyone! **

**I am so tied up with my other story, that updates are hard to keep up with both of them :) I promise ill try really hard to give you an update per day. Thank you for all of your support. Please comment if you read it! No matter if your a guest! I need the confidence :) Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

XIII

Frank

I never thought of Leo as brave. This completely changed my perspective of him. He was taking on Polybotes with a hammer. Alone. Hazel nudged me, and I snapped out of my trance. We charged in to help Leo. I changed into the biggest thing I could think of, an elephant. I roared, which came out as at trumpet, and charged Polybotes, knocking him to the ground. "Frank! Remember we are only causing a distraction! We can't beat them without Krono's Scythe!" Hazel yelled to me. I nodded, and turned back into myself. I whispered in Leo's ear. "Knock him to the ground, and then we need to leave." Leo nodded, and fire erupted from him hitting Polybotes straight in the chest. Polybotes flew backward, and hit a tree. He fell to the ground moaning, and cursing. Leo grinned, and grabbed my arm. We ran across the sword fighting arena, and I grabbed Hazel's hand on the way. Annabeth was dragging Percy to the Argo II. I stopped to help her. Once we were all aboard the ship with the Golden Fleece in hand, Leo raced to the control panel to start it up. I looked back at the camp. The giants were coming, and they weren't happy. "Leo! Take off! Take off!" Annabeth screeched. Leo took the throttle and yanked it up. We shot straight up into the sky, almost throwing me off the ship.

I made sure Hazel was okay, and walked over to Annabeth, who was slapping Percy's face, begging him to wake up."Annabeth"? Can I do anything?" I asked her. She turned to me; her eyes were puffy from crying. "If you can somehow get him to wake up." She said. "My grandmother taught me first aid." I admitted. I sat down, and examined Percy. His breathing was labored, and his heartbeat was getting slower by the moment. "Okay, Annabeth, you need to keep talking to him. If he stops breathing, I might have to do something that looks sick." I said. She nodded and started talking to Percy. I checked his pulse, and sure enough it was getting stronger. I smiled at Annabeth, and nodded. She broke into a grin, and kept talking to him. A couple minutes later, he was awake, and talking to Annabeth. She thanked me, and I left.

Hazel was in her room, staring at the wall. "Can I come in?" I asked. Hazel nodded, but didn't look at me. I walked over to her and sat down. I skittishly put my arm around her. "What's up?" I asked. She didn't look at me, but replied. "I just keep thinking about the prophecy. I couldn't bear to see Annabeth lose Percy. The prophecy basically says he will die." "Hazel, I overheard Annabeth, and Leo talking. Percy was dead for an hour, while we were sleeping in our cabins." I said softly. Hazel stared at me in horror. "My point is, I think that part of the prophecy is over. Let's just focus on getting the scythe." I said. Hazel nodded, and started to stare at the wall again. "Hazel look at me!" I commanded. She turned toward me, and said, "What?". I grabbed her shoulders. "We will get through this prophecy okay?" She met my eyes, and hugged me. Everything seemed sharper. I don't know how long we sat there, but I knew I wouldn't be the first to let go.

"Meeting in the dining area!" I heard Annabeth say over the intercom. I broke away from Hazel, and we walked down to the dining area. When we entered, I knew that something was wrong. The group looked deep in thought. "What's up?" I asked, breaking them of their thought. "Well, we aren't sure how to use the Golden Fleece. We need everyone thinking of ways it might show us where the Labyrinth is." Percy informed us. Annabeth shot straight up. "I got it!" she said. We all have to hold it, and imagine the Labyrinth!" "You're a genius Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, kissing her. Sighs filled the room, and I smirked. They broke apart, blushing beet red. "I'll go grab the Fleece!" Leo said. He looked like he wanted to find a way to escape the room. Annabeth nodded; looking thankful he changed the subject. I just about laughed. Leo scurried out of the room, and we all broke down laughing.

Leo came back a few minutes later, holding the Fleece. "Okay everyone, gather around!" he said, holding the Fleece out. We all put our hands on it, closed our eyes, and imagined the Labyrinth. When I opened my eyes, the Fleece was glowing a fierce red. I gasped, and pointed, as it started drawing a map on the surface. "It's incredible!" Annabeth said when the light died. I nodded, and looked at it. "Look! There is an entrance in the Sea of Monsters!" Percy exclaimed. "I guess we know where to go now." I said, with a grin on my face. Annabeth went deathly pale. "Percy, isn't that where Polysemous lived?"

* * *

**Duh duh duh the good old cliffhanger! Let me know what you think! And while you wait for tomorrows chapters check out my profile for upcoming books, and check out my other stories while your at it!**


	14. XIV Percy

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger yesterday. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Can you guys start commenting more please? When any of you read it can you comment? Im starting to feel that my story is no good. I got one comment that i feel I should answer.**

**Matharose111611 chapter 11 . Dec 4**

**About what you wrote, I got it. I don't want you to feel uncomfterable, that would be mean of me. Sorry I if had, it's just that I want more from Percy and Annabeth not just hugs and kisses, does that make sense? Oh by the why it make total sense why you had to kill percy. Here are some ideas tha could help if you need them. Percy gets really cool stuff for saving Olympus. Second what about Grover? He could come back some time right? Third have like a sword fight between Percy and Annabeth (it's kind of their thing). Fourth have a game of capture the flag, that will be fun to read. Fifth tell how Annabeth is still working on fixing Mt. Olympus from the giants war. Six have percy father talk to him. Seven have percy "bend" the water at camp, or make a little air bubble around himself, something around those lines. And know that I'm supporting you in this story! Hope you use some of my ideas can't wait till next chapter! ;)**

**To answer your questions. I might add a couple of those ideas to the second book. I like the idea of capture the flag. I could add the sword fight in there. I could have annabeth working on some drawings in the beginning of the second book, I could have Oceanus come to camp and fight PErcy? That would result some water "bending".THank you so much for your support martharose! these ideas really help me :)**

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

XIV

Percy

My heart dropped into my stomach. I got hit with flashbacks of Annabeth being almost killed by Polysemous. I slowly nodded, as I examined the area that Annabeth was pointing to. "Remind me who Polysemous is?" Piper asked, uncertainly. Before I could reply, Annabeth spoke up, while she stared at the Fleece. "Polysemous was the Cyclops who got his eye poked with a hot stick by Odysseus. We met him in the Sea of Monsters." I heard a pin drop in the room when she was finished. I put my arm around her for support. "I think you told me that story before." Leo commented. Annabeth nodded. "I'm sure he's gone now." I assured Annabeth. She nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Leo set course for the Bermuda Triangle." Annabeth ordered. "Okie-dokie" Leo said. After he left I pulled Annabeth into a hug. "Everything will be fine. We are going to get out of this mess, okay?" I told her. "Okay." Annabeth murmured.

A little while later, I decided to go for a stroll around the ship. Even though I was bone tired, I couldn't sleep. Those stupid dreams I had about Annabeth dying really got to me. I also thought that those events wouldn't happen on this quest, but one coming up. I just wondered why I was getting shown these dreams now. They were probably gifts from Gaea. Knowing her, she would want me to start worrying. I pushed all of those thoughts aside. I decided to go to sleep, so I could find out what Gaea wanted with me. As I started to fall asleep, I concentrated really hard about wanting to dream of Gaea. It worked, almost too good.

I was standing underground, in a tunnel. There wasn't much oxygen, but enough to stay alive. Old Dirt Face herself was standing in front of me in a black dress, with a veil covering her face. "Gaea." I snarled. She smiled in her creepy way. "Ah my little pawn, did you like the dreams I sent you?" I stared at her like she had just slapped me. "You sent me those!" I yelled. My suspicions were correct. Gaea nodded. "I didn't alter them at all though, that is purely the future." She told me. I just about passed out. Annabeth was going to die, with me following. "I don't believe you!" I said, my voice quivering. Gaea smirked and continued. "Once I have you in my embrace, you, and your little girlfriends blood will wake me, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

I reached into my pocket, and uncapped Riptide. I marched up to her, and tried to stab her, but she just smiled, and I woke up in a cold sweat. Riptide was in my hands, which I found weird. I must've been so used to uncapping it, that I did it in my sleep. I put the cap on Riptide, and it shrank into a pen. I got up and walked out of the room. I wasn't going to tell Annabeth about this dream. I didn't want to confirm her suspicions. I walked over to the dining room. Everyone was sitting down, and eating. They all looked up when I walked in. I sat beside Annabeth, and grabbed some food. "Have a good sleep?" Annabeth asked me. "Uh, yeah, fine." I told her. She scanned my face, trying to figure out what I had dreamed about. I avoided her gaze, and ate. As soon as I was finished, I left without a word.

Of course, Annabeth followed me. I went into my room, and she followed. "What is your problem?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows. "You tell me." She said. I sighed. "I just had a nightmare okay? It's nothing to worry about." I replied. She stared at me some more. "I can't tell you!" I yelled. She looked hurt, and turned to leave. "Annabeth wait!" I said. I grabbed her shoulders. "I just can't tell you. I don't want to think it's true. Please stop asking me about it." I said, softly. She avoided my gaze for a moment, and then she looked me straight in the eye. "Okay, but if it's something about the quest you need to tell me." She pointed out. "It was about Gaea…I'm not saying anything else." I confirmed. She nodded, with tears in her eyes and left the room.

I felt terrible. First I yell at Annabeth, and then I say I can't tell her about my dream? I'm stupid, I should've told her, but I didn't want to scare her. I sighed, and thought I should give her some time. I pulled Riptide out of my pocket, and uncapped it. It sprung to full size in my hands. I studied it, wondering why I couldn't just be a normal guy. Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

**I love writing. lol. Comment, and follow please!**


	15. XV Annabeth

**Hello!**

**Thank you all for your continued support. I got a couple really nice comments from you:**

**Matharose111612 chapter 14 . 22h ago**

**I feel so special! About how you put my comment in the story! I do feel so special! And what I wrote...I will support you through the whole story and I mean it! Oh your story is great don't let others tell you otherwise! Can't wait till next chapter! Love Matharose ;)**

**Ghost 1247 chapter 14 . 19h ago**

**You should write for your own enjoyment, some of the best are like that. Very good chapter!**

**Thank you Martharose111612 for your continued support. You have supported me through all of my chapters, and I really appreciate it.**

**Thank you Ghost 1247 for your support. I do write for enjoyment! It is really cool to just figure things out of my mind and put it on word! if you like this one, you are going to love a side story i will be posting called Hostage. It is about what if Kronos captured Annabeth on the Williamsburg Bridge? I will post that when Luke's Revenge is finished. Also more to come in this series. Searching for Hypnos is up next in this series! I hope you enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

XV

Annabeth

I can't believe he yelled at me. Percy has never yelled at me before. I felt like crying. "No, Annabeth!" I scolded myself. "Quit acting like a child of Aphrodite!" To take my mind off of Percy, I decided to go see Piper. We have become pretty good friends, and I felt comfortable talking to her. As I was about to knock on the door, I heard her and Jason talking, so I decided to leave them alone. I wandered aimlessly through the hallways, wondering what to do. I sat down on the floor, and stared at the wall. A little while later, someone came over and sat down beside me. Percy. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He began. "_Did I hear him right? Was he apologizing to me?" _ I wondered. "I am just so stressed about this stupid quest. All of these dreams are driving me crazy. All the death threats, and…" he stopped. I looked at him. "And…?" I asked. "I shouldn't keep it from you." He said. Percy cleared his throat and began. "I had a dream about Gaea, she said all of the dreams we had were from her. She also said that…that…they were all glimpses of the future."

Percy put his face in his hands. I was stunned. The dreams…they were all about the future? "Percy, it's okay. We will get through this." I assured him. "But what if we don't?" He muttered. "We will!" I said firmly. Percy took his face out of his hands, and hugged me. "I believe you. I just don't want any more people dying on my account…especially you." He whispered in my ear. I choked back a sob. "You won't," I said. We hugged for what seemed like hours. Then someone cleared their throat behind us. We broke away, and I faced the person. Leo was looking embarrassed. "Yes Leo?" I said annoyed. Leo shuffled forward, and started fiddling with his hands. "We are a few hours from reaching the Sea of Monsters." He finally said. I looked at Percy. He gulped, and took my hand. I squeezed it gently. "Okay Leo, thanks for telling us." I said. Leo turned around and fled the scene. I smiled, and turned to Percy. "I'm going to go look at some maps." I said. Percy nodded, and kissed me.

I didn't want to look at maps, but I knew the group would be counting on me. I cursed silently, as I entered my room. I breathed in the sweet smell of wood, and leafed through some scrolls. They were ordered alphabetically so it was easy to find. I grabbed about 5 scrolls that were labeled "Sea of Monsters", and sat down on my bed. The first one had a map of Circe's island. I laughed when I thought about Percy being turned into a guinea pig. He made a cute rodent. I unrolled the next scroll. It was a map of The Siren's Bay. I quickly rolled that one back up, shivering at the thought of what had happened with them. I set scroll number 2 back in the drawer and, I unrolled the third scroll. This was of what I was looking for. Polysemous's island. I scanned it, and marked off where the entrance to the Labyrinth is. It was inside the cave, in the right hand corner. I didn't realize how long I sat there, staring at the map, but I thought it was just for a couple minutes. Turns out it was a few hours, because Percy came into my room looking worried. "I just wanted to check on you. You were in here for 3 hours." He informed me. "Oh, sorry." I said. "I was just memorizing the map." Percy smirked, and sat down beside me. "Sure you were." He said. I pushed him playfully. "You want to play that game huh?" Percy asked, as he started to tickle me. "Stop it!" I screamed. Percy wouldn't stop until I was just about in tears. "Thank you." I said, out of breath. He smirked. "Everyone's eating right now; I just wanted to let you know." Percy said, as he got up. I nodded, and stood up with him. Together we raced to the dining room.

I sat at the head of the table, (as always), and grabbed a plate. Nobody talked the entire time. I knew why. Everyone was thinking about the Labyrinth. "So, uh, Festus gave me a status update." Leo began, breaking the silence. Everyone looked up from their plates. "…and we are almost in the Sea of Monsters, and about a day away from reaching Polysemous's Island. "

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I needed to do this before you guys got bored of the story. I need to keep you on your toes!**


	16. XVI Piper

**Here is a little heads up. From december 20-27 i will be taking a short hiatus for christmas. Enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

XVI

Piper

Everyone was dead silent. Leo mouthed an apology to Annabeth, and left the room. I don't think that info should've been shared in front of everyone, because they're nerves were frayed. "Guys, everything is going to be fine." I charm spoke. I know it might've been wrong, but they needed to calm down. Annabeth got up from the table, and left the room without a word. "I better go follow her." Percy told us, before running out of the room. Jason reached for my hand. "Come on, we should talk."

Jason led me to the deck of the ship. He put his arm around my waist, and we watched the stars. "I hate quests." I stated. Jason looked at me. "Me too."

For a while, we didn't talk. It gave me time to think about this stupid quest, and how it has affected us so far. I frowned. "What?" Jason asked. "Nothing." I muttered. Jason smiled. "Pipes you need to stop thinking about the quest. It's stressing you out." "How do you always know what I'm thinking?" I asked. "Because I know you." And with that he kissed me. I pulled away after a few seconds. "I just can't stop thinking about this quest. I mean, what if Gaea is actually rising again? This time we might not be able to stop her." Jason looked at me and frowned. "Don't think like that. Actually, I have a better idea. Let's just not talk about the quest at all for the rest of the night, and act like normal teenagers." Jason offered. "Okay," I agreed.

I grabbed a blanket from nearby, and we sat there for Aphrodite knows how long, holding each other.

I woke up to Annabeth grinning. "Hey Piper, is this going to be a repeating thing between all of us now?" I realized I fell sleeping with Jason, and immediately shot up. "It's not what you think…" I started, but Annabeth interrupted. "I know exactly what happened, same thing happened to Percy and me remember?" I grinned remembering their blushing faces. "Let's just keep this to ourselves." I said. Annabeth nodded, still grinning. I shook Jason. He shot straight up. "What in Zeus?" He said. As soon as Jason realized what had happened, he blushed. "I'm going to get some food." He said. "You better, because we've arrived in the Sea of Monsters." Annabeth informed us.

I raced to the dining room, and was greeted by Percy. "Have a nice sleep?" he said grinning. I blushed as red as a tomato, and pushed past him. I grabbed my plate, and walked over to my room. I was too embarrassed to sit with everyone. I ate my food, and unsheathed my dagger. I stared intently at it, waiting for it to show me the future.

First the dagger showed us going through the Labyrinth with the Fleece, then Gaea, and after Percy holding Kronos's Scythe in front of Camp Half Blood. I sheathed the blade. This was good, we would be able to retrieve the scythe, but the giants still worried me. What if we do fail, even after we get the scythe? I stood up to go tell Jason about the visions, but I stopped. Something wasn't right on the ship. I raced upstairs to see what was going on.

Percy and Jason were fighting each other. Water was all over the deck, and lightning flashed. I watched in horror as Jason shot a bolt at Percy, knocking him out cold. "STOP!" I screamed. Jason froze, and turned around, with a snarl on his face. "What girl!" He snarled. I just about fell over. His eyes were pure gold. Eidolons. "Eidolons! "Drop your weapons, and listen to what I say." I commanded. Percy stood up, and snarled, but they both dropped their weapons. "Okay Piper, deep breaths." I muttered. I stood up straighter, and took a deep breath. I looked the boys straight in the eye. "I thought I made you promise to never possess us again!" I said. Jason put on a scowl and spoke. "We are different eidolons. You cannot command us girl!" Jason hissed. I glared at him, and spoke. "You will leave these bodies, and you will vow never to return!" I said forcefully. Percy looked ready to protest, but I glared at him some more. "We…we swear on the river Styx." They growled at me. "Now leave!" I commanded. I saw vapor rise from the boys. The vapor formed evil faces, and disappeared into thin air. Percy and Jason fell to the ground.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! How did you like the return of the eidolons? Review please!**


	17. XVII Annabeth

**Hello,**

**I am taking a short hiatus from now until december 27. I need to work on gifts and stuff, so i have no time to write. I bloodswear i will post another chapter on the 27. thank you for your support. Here is chapter 17!**

* * *

XVII

Annabeth

I heard a huge thump, and I raced to the deck. Percy and Jason were lying face first on the ground, with Piper standing over them. "Piper what happened?" I screamed. Piper looked up with a horrified expression. "The…the eidolons…different ones than last time…possessed the boys. They…just about k…killed each other!" she choked out. I wrapped her into a hug, and she started to cry. "I…I managed to get rid of them…but the boys fell onto the ground…" she continued. I broke away, and ran over to Percy. I checked his heartbeat, and breathing, and moved onto Jason. "They're both just knocked out." I informed her. She let out a sob of relief. "Let's get them to their rooms." I told her. Piper nodded, and grabbed Jason. I grabbed Percy, and together we drug the boys downstairs.

Twenty minutes later, we finally had the boys tucked in. I sat by the bed, looking at Percy. "Why do you have to fight with Jason all of the time, seaweed brain?" I sighed. I ended up falling asleep in the chair.

I didn't have any dreams, which worried me a little bit. I sat up, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Percy was still asleep with drool hanging from the side of his mouth. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room. I walked up to the deck, where Hazel was pacing the deck. "Bored?" I asked her. "Huh? Oh, yeah a little." Hazel said, looking up. "Come on, I'm going to go see Leo." I said, motioning for her to follow. Hazel nodded, and together we raced toward the engine room.

"Hey Leo!" Hazel said as we walked through the door. Leo looked up. His clothes were scorched and grimy. "Hi Hazel, Annabeth." He nodded to me. "How close are we?" I asked him. "About…twenty minutes away." He said. Before Leo could say more, I sprinted out of the room. I needed to wake up Percy, NOW. I threw open the door, and shook him. "Percy! Get up! We are almost there!" I said roughly. "Nice to see you too." Percy muttered. He sat up, and looked around. I didn't have time to talk to him about the incident, so I just said, "We are fifteen minutes away from Polysemous's island." With that I walked out of the room. I heard him stumble around, trying to find his stuff. I smirked, and went to go find Piper. I guess Hazel found her because I met Piper, and Jason in full battle armour. "Do you know?" Jason asked me. I nodded, and pushed past them. I ran to my room, and threw on my battle gear. I strapped an extra knife in my sleeve, and sprinted to the deck.

Everyone was waiting for me. I muttered an apology, and Leo spoke through the intercom. "We are now landing at Polysemous's Island." A rush of thoughts came to me. What if Polysemous was still there? What if we couldn't find the door? _Stop it!_ I thought. I unsheathed my knife, and twirled it around. Just then Leo burst through the door, still slipping on his battle armour. Percy stepped toward me, and took my hand. I smiled gratefully, and the boat gave a big lurch, throwing all of us to the ground.

Someone was throwing the ship around. Polysemous. I raced over to the side of the ship and looked down. Sure enough, big ugly himself, was trying to pick up the Argo II, and throw it down the chasm. Percy appeared by my side, and scowled. "I thought he wouldn't be here still." He muttered. The rest of the crew came over, and peered over the side. I started climbing down the side of the ship, and Percy followed. I put my finger up to my lips hoping Polysemous wouldn't see us. Thanks to his poor eyesight, he didn't. We squeezed past him undetected. I signaled them to follow me to the spot where the entrance is supposed to be. I stared at a blank wall, wondering what to do. Percy saw my confusion, and spoke. "Remember? You need to find the Mark of Daedalus." He said. "Percy, this isn't Daedalus's maze anymore. We need to open it some other way." I reminded him. I scanned the wall. There was a niche in the center. I touched my finger to it, and immediately heard a rumbling noise. "Duck!" I screamed. Good thing everyone dropped to the floor when I said, because spikes flew out from the niche, and impaled themselves into the wall.

An outline of a door appeared. It glowed red, like the way the Fleece did, and a door appeared.

* * *

**Im so sorry for the cliffhanger. I swear I will post another chapter on december 27! Comment please!**


	18. XVIII Percy

**Hey Everyone!**

**Im back! I am so happy that u guys were patient enough to give me a hiatus. I was getting uninterested in this story for a bit, and now im back. You've realized that I have done better grammer with spacing out dialogue and stuff with my new ones, but I wanted to have the same setting with the whole book, so ya. Thank you all for your support, and here is chapter 18!**

* * *

XVIII

Percy

Polysemous roared behind us. I pushed everyone forward, through the door, and drew Riptide. As soon as we were all inside, the door sealed, locking us inside. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see a thing. "Annabeth?" I asked. "Here." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Is everyone okay?" Jason asked. I nodded, but then realized he wouldn't be able to see me. "Yeah!" I said. I heard Jason flip his coin, and there was suddenly a beam of light. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Umm my sword can glow, as you can see." He said sheepishly. "That's a relief." Annabeth said. "At least we'll be able to see where we are going now. A blast of cold air hit me, and a shiver went down my spine. "Let's just find the scythe and get out of here."

Jason took the lead, since he was the one with the glowing sword. Annabeth stayed beside me, holding my hand. I felt better knowing she was with me. The darkness was starting to freak me out. "Annabeth?" I said. "Yeah?" she said softly. "Remind me once we get out of here that I owe you a date." Annabeth laughed. "I'll hold you to that, seaweed brain." I smirked, and we continued trudging through the Labyrinth.

"Is it just me, or are the walls closing in the farther we go?" I asked. Piper looked at me with fear. "I think your right Percy." Suddenly, the walls started to lurch forward, pressing us together. "We cant die like this!" Hazel said. "All of the heroic deaths we could choose, we get squashed by killer walls! The walls pressed me into Annabeth. I tried to give her enough room to not be squashed by me, but that didn't last long. "Ahhhhh!" Piper moaned. I tried hard not to scream. The pain was getting so excruciating that I couldn't focus. "JASON! PERCY! PUT YOUR SWORDS BETWEEN THE WALLS, SO WE CAN RUN!" Annabeth yelled. I listened to her, knowing that Riptide would return to my pocket later, but Jason wasn't too happy about leaving his sword. As the side he was on started to squish him even more, he reluctantly did as he was told. The walls stopped.

I breathed a gasp of relief as they started to retract, giving us more room to breathe. I grabbed Riptide, and looked around. Everyone was breathing heavily. I hugged Annabeth. "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, just out of breath, you?" "Same." I paused. "By the way, good thinking." She smiled. "Goddess of Wisdom's daughter, remember?" I smirked. "Can you guys flirt later? We need to keep moving!" Frank called. Me and Annabeth blushed like strawberries, and followed them down the dark, damp corridor.

I was starting to get hungry. There was nothing to eat down here, and I had dropped my pack as we ran from Polysemous. At least Annabeth was still here, that was all I cared about. "Guys, can we take a rest now?" Leo asked. "I'm ready to drop dead." Jason nodded, "Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

Leo dropped to the floor, exhausted, and I smirked. I lied down, and Annabeth came over. "Can I-?" I held out my arms, and she went into them. I fell asleep smelling her lemon scent.

* * *

**To make this perfectly clear, there are NO lemons in the whole "Gaea's Revenge" series. I am only 13 so I dont want to write about that right now. Please review until we get to 50 reviews. I will post the next chapter when we reach 50! So...R and R please!**


	19. Very Important AN

Im so sorry everyone! I am no longer allowed to post fsnfictions. I hope u forgive me and I hope maybe in a year or so, I will be allowed to. Thank you all of my fans, expecially to sora loves rain, ho has followed most of my stories. I hope to be back soon, and I thank you for supporting me.

Sincerly,

Amygoobs


End file.
